The Punks, Puffs, and Ruffs
by adventuretime21
Summary: When the girls see the Punks flirting with the Rowdyruffs, they make a bet with their relationships on the line. The bet: If the heroes win the battle of the bands the punks leave them alone. If the Punks win they get to date the boys. The sequel to The Talent Show.
1. The Poster, Hat, And The Plan

**Hey Bros! I wasn't really planning on making a sequel but issydragonheart gave me the idea to make a sequel, so 3/4 of the credit goes to issydragonheart. The other 1/4 goes to me cause you know...It's my story.  
**

*** - MEANS LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE, so you know what the presents look like.  
**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Puffs and Ruffs have been dating for 2 months now, and it's been good so far. It's almost December, so you know what that means: Christmas! Not a lot of people were Christmas shopping though. No one blames them, Thanksgiving was only 3 days ago. But three people were thinking of what to get there friends, families, and boyfriends...more or less.

"Hey, what do you guys want for Christmas?" Momoko asked.

"I want that new skateboard. You know, the green one with the skull on it." Kaoru replied.*****

"I want the new skirt that we saw at the mall the other day." Miyako said.

"The light blue one?" Momoko said.*****

"Yep. What do you want Momoko?"

"I want the Miracle Fighting Ace manga!" Momoko said with hearts in her eyes.

"Don't you already have the whole series?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, but I'm missing #1 and #4." The three continued their walk to school. They were supposed to meet up with the Rowdyruff boys. The girls stopped in front of the school, the ruffs weren't there yet. strange.

"What are you getting Boomer, Miyako?" Momoko asked curiously.

"I was going to get him a Casio G-shock watch. I saw it in the jewelry store at the mall, but it cost 100 dollars." She replied sadly. **(I have no intention of converting dollars to yen, It's too much work.)***

"Aw sorry Miyako." She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No it's ok. I'm gonna come up with the money some how. What about you Kaoru?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh, well I uh was gonna get him..."

"You haven't thought about it have you?" Momoko said flatly.

"He he nope" Kaoru said scratching the back of her head. The other 2 just fell anime style.

"It shouldn't be too hard to come up with a present idea. Butch did say that Brick and Boomer busted his 3DS."***** Kaoru defensively. "The thing is that I'm broke. I spent it all on my other friends and family's Christmas presents."

"Well I was thinking of getting Brick a guitar, the one he used for the talent show is getting old. I saw a really nice one last week, but it costs $130."*****

"Where are we going to get almost $500?!" Kaoru said in annoyance. Miyako looked at her but saw a poster behind Kaoru on the wall she had been leaning on.

"Kaoru get up please." Miyako said still lookking at the poster.

"Huh?" She moved out the way and all three girls read the poster. It said:

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS! SIGN UP TO COMPETE FOR THE GRAND PRIZE OF $500!**  
**THE RUNNER UP GETS $300  
AND 3rd PLACE GETS** **$150** _only 4 bands to compete in actual competition.  
All bands are required to play at a free event for audience to decide who are the 4 bands to compete._

**_**Powerpunk girls**_  
**

_Radical Smackdown_**  
**

_Shredding Kickflip__

_Lightning Road Crash

"Well, that was convenient." Kaoru said.

"We should sign up!" Miyako gleefully squeaked. the others just gave a doubtful look. "Oh come on, The grand prize is $500."

"We could try..." Momoko said who looked over to Kaoru for an answer.

"No way! I ain't doin it!" Kaoru turned so her back faced her friends and crossed her arms with her head held high and her eyes closed. Miyako looked over to Momoko who nodded. Momoko ran down the street while Miyako raised her hand over Kaoru's head and snatched her hat.

"What? HEY!" Kaoru said beginning to reach for her hat. Miyako tossed it down to Momoko who was down the street. She caught it then passed it back as soon as Kaoru got close enough to her. This game of monkey in the middle went on for about 5 minutes until,

"FINE! I'LL DO IT, JUST GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" Both of them seemed satisfied. Miyako gladly handed the hat to her. Kaoru, who was raging mad, snatched out of her hand and placed it back on her head. "This better work." Kaoru said under her breath.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it so far. Sorry it's short, but I'll try to make it longer next time. The next chapter will feature (drumroll) ...The Powerpunk Girls! Also the Rowdyruff Boys. Alright I gotta go, I got a high school acceptance test to study for. Trying to get into Thomas Jefferson High School, pretty sure I'm not getting in but I gotta try. Later Bros!  
**


	2. The Bet

**S'up Bros! I tried making this chapter longer than the first, I succeeded! I also took the high school acceptance test today...I'm pretty sure I failed it, oh well! I got other high schools to go to.**

**I don't own ANYTHING...  
**

* * *

"COME ON BOOM, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Brick's voice rang through the whole house. Brick and Butch was waiting for Boomer to finish getting ready for school, or should I say Miyako. He checked in the mirror one more time before replying.

"DONE! JUST LET ME GET MY BAG!"

"WELL HURRY UP, WE DON'T WANNA RUN INTO THE PUNKS TODAY!" Butch yelled. The Powerpunk girls came to their school 2 weeks ago and ever since then they've been trying to go out with the boys. They even knew about Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. Also how Kaoru could beat them up so easily, but they kept flirting with them. They've been stalker-ish to the guys lately too. Boomer came out from his room and walked over to his brothers at the door.

"Bye Professor, bye Ken, bye Peach." All three said.

"Bye." They replied.

"Christmas is coming up." Boomer said trying to start a conversation.

"Boom Thanksgiving was 3 days ago. I'm not really in a holiday mood yet." Brick said.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to start thinking of Christmas presents to get people."

"And by people you mean Miyako don't you?" Butch said more like a statement than a question.

"_Yes..._" He whispered.

"What are you getting her?" Brick asked.

"I saw this really nice necklace at the mall. But it's like 100 bucks. It's great I got a job to pay for it." Boomer said happily.*****

"What about you Butch? What were you going to get Kaoru?" Boomer said changing the subject.

"Uhhhh I haven't thought of it before. I saw a 3DS at Game Stop, maybe a Wii? I'll figure it out. I got enough Birthday money and allowance saved up to buy one anyways. I was gonna buy it for me but I should buy her a present. What 'bout you Brick?"*****

"I saw this huge chocolate bar, it weighed like 5 lbs.! But then I thought that it's not enough sweets for her. Then I saw a giant bucket full of candy it's like 15 lbs. It's just it's expensive, but Momoko's worth it."*****

"Cool" Boomer said.

"Hey Boom what do you want?" Brick asked.

"Umm I need a new watch. What about you Butch?"

"A new 3DS since you 2 busted mine. Brick?"

"Guitar." He answered simply. All 3 were feeling good no Punks, walking to see their girlfriends, what could go wrong? Suddenly there were 3 streaks of dark red, dark green, and dark blue. '_Oh great_' the boys thought. The only ones with streaks darker than their own was the Powerpunk Girls. They **HATED** them.

"Hi guys, hi Brick" Berserk, the leader, said while getting closer towards Brick.

"Uh yeah hi Berserk." Brick said emotionless while he and his brothers walked pass all 3 of them, and continued their walk to school. They were only around the corner, literally. All 6 turned the corner and the 3 girls held onto the boy's arms. Like they do once a week... guess it's that day. The boy's kept emotionless faces and saw the girls.

**With the girls:**

They turned and saw the Punks on the boy's arms. They also saw each boy mouthing 'Help me.'

"What the heck?! the Punks again!" Just then the guys arrived at the gate.

"Hey girls." Boomer said trying to get Brat off.

"Why are we near _them._ Let's go Butch." said Brute. Kaoru was getting mad, and I mean **MAD****. **She put up with Brute, Berserk, and Brat for 1 month already, it's time she released that anger.

"That's it! COME 'ER!" Momoko and Miyako were trying to hold her back.

"Guys a little help her." Momoko asked while her grip on Kaoru was slipping.

"Oh yeah of course." Brick said. Even with the 5 of them it was still hard to hold her back.

"Kaoru! You can't beat them up!" Miyako said.

"And why not?!" Kaoru asked still reaching for Brute's neck.

"You'll get another detention, and that would be your 3rd time this week!" Kaoru relaxed a little knowing that Miyako was right. She had gotten 2 detentions because she was late to class.

"Fine." She was mumbling stuff under her breath. It sounded like 'I'll get them someday...'

"Whatever, We have to go bye Brickie." Berserk said.

"Wow you guys still think their your boyfriends?" Momoko said. **(The guys haven't said much because they know better than to interfere with their girlfriends, especially with the Punks too)**

"They are!"

"Actually we're not, we're their boyfriends" all 3 said while standing behind their counter part.

"Yeah, Now bye!" Kaoru said.

"You think you won, but it's just getting started." said Brute.

"Oh I'm so scared! Like you can hurt me."

"How about a bet then?" Brat said popping up into the conversation.

"You're on."

"Ok then if we beat you in the battle of the bands we get to date the Rowdyruff Boys, and you never bother us."

"Fine, but when _we_ win you never bother _us._" Momoko said. Meanwhile... "We should just get to class." Miyako said holding Boomer's hand. "Yeah." He replied. "Good luck Brick, Butch." She said. "Thanks they replied and the blue couple left.

After about 2 more minutes of arguing Brick spoke up.

"STOP!" Everyone turned and looked at him. "Come on Momoko, we gotta go to class." He took he hand and they walked towrds the door of the school together.

"Same here Kaoru." Butch said.

"Whatever..." They also left, leaving the Punks out by the gate.

**After** **school:**

The girls had to practice for the battle of the bands so they stayed after school. They saw Bella walking down the hall. Bella was pretty well known, mostly for her music. She plays bass. The girls were meaning to ask her to help them with the music.

"Hey Bella!" Momoko said running towards her, waving.

"Oh hey Momoko. What's up?" She said as she opened her locker.

"Well we were wondering if you would help us out."

"With what?"

"The battle of the bands, We need a bass player."

"Sure, you're lucky I keep my bass in my locker." She said taking the case out of her locker.

"Great! Thanks! Meet us in the band room." Momoko walked back to her locker where Kaoru and Miyako were waiting.

"She said yes."

"Sweet!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yay!" Miyako said.

"Let's go to the band room."

**Band room:**

Momoko was standing at the microphone with a dark pink electric guitar, Miyako was at a light blue keyboard on the left, Bella was tuning her yellow bass on the right and Kaoru was all the way in the back sitting at the green drum kit.

"Hey Bella, I like your lightning bolt on your bass." Miyako complimented.

"Thanks."

"Bella, do you know American Idiot by Green Day?" Momoko asked.

"Who doesn't?" She replied.

"Losers." Kaoru said.

"True." Miyako said, even she like the song.

"Alright, let's get started." Momoko instructed.

Momoko  
**Kaoru**  
Miyako  
_Bella  
_

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**  
** All across the idiot nation.**  
** Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**  
** Television dreams of tomorrow.**  
** We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**  
** For that's enough to argue.**

_ Well maybe I'm the faggot America._  
_ I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._  
_ Now everybody do the propaganda._  
_ And sing along to the age of paranoia._

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's going out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

"Guys, we are totally gonna win this bet!" Momoko said while everyone cheered.

"We were AWESOME." Kaoru yelled.

"We were really good!" Miyako said.

"You guys actually aren't that bad." Bella complimented.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Later Bros!**


	3. Lost in Stereo

**Hey peoples, I had some writers block, so I wrote whatever popped in my head, but now it's the weekend so hopefully I can get stuff done. well anyways hope you Bros like it.  
**

**I don't anything  
**

* * *

**Day of the**** competition, Saturday:**

All four girls were hanging out in Kaoru's room until it was time for the competition. It started at 12:30pm, they still had about 45 minutes before they had to get ready and leave.

"So what's the bet you made?" Bella asked. The girls didn't tell her the whole story all they told her was that they made a bet.

"We made a bet with the Powerpunks Girls that if we won the Battle of the Bands they would leave us alone, but if we lose they get to go out with the Rowdyruff Boys and we'd leave them alone." Miyako explained.

"Wow, heavy."Bella said.

"Nah, it's no big deal. We're gonna win easy, especially with an awesome bass player." Kaoru exclaimed.

"Thanks."

Just then Momoko's, Miyako's, and Bella's stomachs growled.

"Dang, didn't you guys eat before coming over?" Kaoru asked.

"No." the 3 of them said sheepishly.

"Well we have time. Why not go out to eat before the contest?" Miyako suggested.

"Cool, and I know the perfect place!" Momoko said happily.

"Oh no." Kaoru said quietly.

"What?" Miyako asked.

"She always picks the same place..." Kaoru replied. 5 minutes later they arrive at Sakurako's shop. Momoko and Bella were knee deep in sweets, Miyako was eating too just at a slower pace. Kaoru had eaten already but once in a while she would eat with them.

"Everybody full?" Kaoru asked. Everybody nodded.

"Alright let's go." The girls got up while Bella went to the counter and paid Sakurako. By the time she finished paying and returned to the table everybody was ready to go. They walked out and was walking towards the park where the event was. It was silent between the 4 of them but it was a comfortable silence. In about 5 minutes they made to the giant stage with a huge crowd in front of it. no one was performing but they could tell one of the bands were going to play soon. The 4 of them tried to get through the crowd but there were too many. They decided to go around and through back stage; it would just made it and while they were getting ready the MC did his intro.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Pre-Battle of the bands competition. This event will determine which 4 out of the 5 bands here will continue to the battle of the bands. You guys will be the judges too! So the first band of today is... Radical Smackdown! They'll be singing _Baby._" **(A/N: I don't Like Justin Bieber but I like the song *not sung by him though* my favorite voice actor and youtuber sung a cover and it's cool)**

While Radical Smackdown were singing Bella brought up a good point.

"Hey guys, out of curiosity what's our band name?" The 3 girls froze. they forgot a band name!

"Uh quick! think of a name!" Momoko said to the others.

"I don't know..." Kaoru said.

"Well what do you guys like?" Momoko asked.

"Music." Bella said.

"Sports." Kaoru said.

"Shopping." Miyako said.

*Sigh* "We're screwed..." Momoko said under her breath. Radical Smack down had finished their song and now Shredding kickflip is about to sing _P__ayphone _by Maroon 5.

"Don't worry Momoko. We'll figure it out." Bella trying to calm her down. About 2 minutes of thinking Kaoru shot out or her seat and ran over to the MC and whispered something in his ear. When she came back Miyako asked what did she do.

"It was nothing, just be ready to sing" Everybody was left confused but they trusted Kaoru, sometimes, but this time they just listened to her. They got ready but they haven't seen the Powerpunk Girls lately...Weird.

"Next up singing Lost in Stero is... It Begins!"

"Another band is singing the same song as us?" Miyako wondered.

"Nope, That's our band." Kaoru said with a victorious smirk.

"Nice band name." Bella said high fiving Kaoru.

"Thanks." They all walked out on stage. Some were nervous some more than others but they'd just play like they were in the practice room. **(Lost In Stereo by All Time Low)**

Momoko  
**Kaoru**  
Miyako  
_Bella_

**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**  
**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

_She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb_  
_Blowing up I'll take you down_  
_Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound_

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**

Shake down on a Saturday  
Sit back gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**

And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_**  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
**_(Lost in stereo, lost in_ stereo)**

The crowds burst into cheers, whistles, and claps. The girls also spot the Rowdyruffs in the front row. They were applauding like crazy! The girls smiled at them, which they returned, and went back stage.

* * *

**I'd write more, but I kept you guys waiting too long. I promise next chapter will be better. Later Bros!**


	4. Frenemies with Radical Smackdown

**What's up guys? You doin' good? Great. Me? I'm just doing homework and writing for you guys. I'm reading The Candy Shop War Arcade Catastrophe, the sequel to The Candy Shop War by Brandon Mull. I highly suggest this book for you readers. Anyways, This Chapter isn't the best but I hope you Bros like it!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Well well well who do we have here?" Berserk said standing in front of The heroines...and their friend.

"Some girls that can kick your-" Kaoru was interrupted by Momoko before she said anything else.

"Kaoru enough. They aren't worth it." She said starring daggers at Berserk.

"We have to go amaze everyone now, but we'll be back to insult you soon. Don't worry." Brat said as she walked onto the stage with her dark blue bass guitar. Berserk just walked out to stage with her electric guitar. Brute knocked shoulders with Kaoru holding her drumsticks. Kaoru lowly growled.

"I see all three of them in a bloody dumpster in the future." Kaoru said quietly so only the 4 could hear.

"I told you. They're not worth the effort, but they're getting pretty damn close." Momoko replied just as mad as Kaoru is.

_Berserk_  
**Brute**  
Brat

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_ I don't like your girlfriend!_**  
**_ No way! No way!_**  
**_ I think you need a new one_**  
**_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_ I could be your girlfriend_**  
**_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_ I know that you like me_**  
**_ No way! No way!_**  
**_ I know it's not a secret_**  
**_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_ I want to be your girlfriend_**

_You're so fine_  
_ I want you mine_  
_ You're so delicious_  
_ I think about you all the time_  
_ You're so addictive_  
_ Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright_  
**(alright, alright, alright)**  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_ And H*** Yeah_  
_ I'm the motherf****** princess_  
_ I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_ She's like so whatever_  
_ You could do so much better_  
_ I think we should get together now_  
_ And that's what everyone's talking about!_

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_ I don't like your girlfriend!_**  
**_ No way! No way!_**  
**_ I think you need a new one_**  
**_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_ I could be your girlfriend_**  
**_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_ I know that you like me_**  
**_ No way! No way!_**  
**_ You know it's not a secret_**  
**_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_**  
**_ I want to be your girlfriend_**

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_ And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_ I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
**(again, again, again)**  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_ Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_ I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_  
**(and again, and again, and again!)**

_She's like so whatever_  
_ You could do so much better_  
_ I think we should get together now_  
_ And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I don't like your girlfriend!**_  
_** No way! No way!**_  
_** I think you need a new one**_  
_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I could be your girlfriend**_  
_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I know that you like me**_  
_** No way! No way!**_  
_** You know it's not a secret**_  
_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_  
_** 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_  
_** There's no other**_  
_** So when's it gonna sink in?**_  
_** She's so stupid**_  
_** What the hell were you thinking?!**_

_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I don't like your girlfriend!**_  
_** No way! No way!**_  
_** I think you need a new one**_  
_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I could be your girlfriend**_  
_** No way! No way!**_  
_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I know that you like me**_  
_** No way! No way!**_  
_** You know it's not a secret**_  
_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I want to be your girlfriend**_  
_** No way! No way!**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I don't like your girlfriend!**_  
_** No way! No way!**_  
_** I think you need a new one**_  
_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I could be your girlfriend**_  
_** No way! No way!**_  
_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I know that you like me**_  
_** No way! No way!**_  
_** You know it's not a secret**_  
_** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_** I want to be your girlfriend**_  
_** No way! No way!**_

_ Hey! Hey!_

"That was the Powerpunk girls! So how were they? Good?" The MC asked the audience. Everybody clapped, well almost everybody. The Ruffs knew that song was directed to them. The song was a lie! Now way would they give up the girls. Well only on a few occasions would they break up with them. And believe the never want these situations to happen. First reason is if it was a life or death situation. Also, if one of them were to be hurt because of them going out; the boys would gladly be hurt if it meant staying together, but they would never forgive themselves if the girls got hurt.

**Backstage:**

The punks went backstage after the song only to come face to face with the heroines who they hated with every fiber of their being. They just ignored them and went to the other side of the stage.

"Hey, I'm Trevor." A member of Radical Smackdown said as he was walking towards the girls and stuck his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Momoko. This is Kaoru, Miyako, and Bella." She pointed to each of them as she said their name and shook his hand. Trevor had short spiked black hair, with blue eyes almost similar to Boomer's. He wore a red and black shirt with a loose black tie. He also wore jeans and Vans. Trevor was pretty handsome for a 14 year old. He was the guitarist for Radical Smackdown.

"I see you don't like the Punks either." He said as he let out a chuckle.

"You don't?" Miyako questioned.

"Nah, my whole band doesn't like 'em too." He gestured to his band.

"I'm liking this kid already." Kaoru said.

"Thanks, you guys aren't bad yourselves." He smiled which everyone returned.

"So why'd you come to talk to us, no offense of course." Bella asked.

"Well we saw your little argument with the Punks and thought that you aren't as bad as we thought."

"What do you mean as bad?"

"oh no not like that, but we thought you were like the Punks."

"Wow. You are WAY off." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I know that now." Trevor replied.

"Lightning Road Crash is about to sing. Wanna come hang out with the band with me?"

"Yeah ok." They all agreed.

"Hey dudes, this is Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Bella." Trevor introduced.

"Guys this is our singer Matt, our drummer Zach and our bassist Alice."

"Nice meeting you." Miyako said.

"You too." Zach said who was drumming on the table with his drumsticks.

"So, Bella you're their bassist?" Alice asked.

"Yep."

"Nice, another girl bassist here. Well Brat is one but she doesn't count as a bass player."

"She barely counts as a person." Bella joked. Everyone laughed.

"You guys aren't bad." Matt complimented.

"So we've been told." Kaoru said. They were good, both bands admitted, But the girls were confident they would win. There was another problem though, they didn't want to compete against their new friends. While they were talking Lightning Road Crash was singing Can't Get Enough of You by R5.

You knock me off of my feet  
Can hardly breath  
When you're around me I feel the heat  
You steam up the mirrors  
And make me shift gears  
Sometimes I can't think all that clear

I'm loosing sleep  
I'm counting sheep like  
1,2,3, let's go

You hypnotize me  
You mesmerize me  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you

See girl you're like an equation  
And I'm not good at math  
You're very confusing  
My hearts in a trap  
I don't see your signs  
Or see through the lines  
And I just can't understand your mind

I'm loosing sleep  
I'm counting sheep like  
1,2,3, let's go

You hypnotize me  
(yes you do)  
You mesmerize me  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you  
(way-o)

You hypnotize me  
(yes you do)  
You mesmerize me  
(way-o)  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you

* * *

**Hope the 2 songs in one chapter makes up for late updating last time. Anyways favorite and review, you guys know the drill. Later Bros!  
**


	5. Christams Shopping and Arcades

**Hey guys, this chapter was just something I wanted to put in for fun.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"The time has come for you, the audience, to pick who the 4 bands will move on! Come on out guys." The MC gestured the bands to come out.

"Alright, The way it goes it that we'll say the bands name and you guys applaud by how much you like them, all clear? ...Ok."

"It Begins?" The crowd was cheering like crazy! Especially the Ruffs.

"Radical Smackdown?" Same amount of applause went for them too.

"Lighting Road Crash?" same amount...

"One slot left. Powerpunk Girls?" The applause wasn't as much as the first 3 but it was enough to get them in.

"Shredding Kickflip?" Good amount of applause but wasn't enough.

"Well sorry Shredding Kickflip you guys won't be in Battle of the Bands. Thanks to everybody who came out hope you make tomorrow too!" The Boys hopped up on stage to congratulate the girls.

"Congrats!" They all said.

"Thanks." the girls replied.

"Aww what? No congrats for us?" Trevor said as he and band walked up.

"Congratulations you guys." Bella said.

"Why thank you." he laughed.

"Oh right. Ruffs this is Radical Smackdown, Radical Smackdown these are the Rowdyruff Boys." Bella said.

"And we're there boyfriends...Just sayin." Butch said letting his protective side show. Kaoru elbowed his side.

"Oh come on Butch." Brick said. "I'm Brick."

"Boomer."

"Nice to meet you." Trevor said.

"I'm Alice."

"Zach."

"Matt."

"Cool. Hey Momoko, we have some Christmas shopping to do you wanna come?" Brick asked.

"Sure, you guys coming?" She looked at Miyako, Kaoru, and Bella

"Okay." Miyako said.

"Yeah." Kaoru replied. Bella just nodded.

"Sweet, so do you guys wanna go too?" Boomer asked Zach. He turned facing his band, they all nodded except for Matt, he just shrugged.

"Sure." Zach answered.

"Great. By the way nice mohawk."

"Thanks."

**At the Mall:**

Everybody went separate ways: Boomer & Miyako - Forever 21, Brick & Momoko - Candy store, Butch & Kaoru - Skate shop, Bella & - Music Store, Matt - Spencers, Zach, & Alice - Hot topic. Matt, Zach and Alice would catch up to the others in the music store when they're done. Zach needed more red dye and more shirts, but hey Alice wasn't complaining gave her time to check out sunglasses and shirts. Matt needed more snapbacks so he headed out to Spencer's. All of them agreed to meet at the arcade.

**Blues:**

"Why'd we come here again?" Boomer asked.

"Because we should get an outfit for you." Miyako replied walking towards the guys side of the store. He looked down at his baggy pants and his maroon Breaking Benjamin shirt. He ran up to her before saying

"Why? I like my threads."

"Trust me Boomer you'll like your new outfit."

"Ok. I trust you." He followed Miyako everywhere for the next 10 minutes until she gave him stuff to try on. In less than a minute he came out wearing a gray shirt with a black and blue colorblocked track jacket with denim jeans.

"Wow, I didn't think I could look this good." He said while looking in the mirror.

"See I told you." She stood behind him.

"I know." He turned around and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to take these clothes off now." After that he paid and they continued shopping.

"Hey Miyako go on without me I have to go get some presents. Meet me and the arcade, ok?"

"Okay." She replied. Boomer made his way over to the jewelers and was browsing the glass case until he saw the necklace he was getting for Miyako.

"May I help you?" A saleswoman asked behind the counter.

"Yes. Can I buy that necklace." Boomer said as he pointed to it.

"Of course." She unlocked the case, took the necklace and went to the register.

"$100." Boomer took out his wallet and grabbed a hundred dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Boomer said as he walked out and placed the necklace box in his pocket. He headed towards the arcade to see Miyako already there by the entrance. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.**  
**

"Hey Miyako."

"Hi Boomer."

**Reds:**

"More sweets Momoko?" Brick asked.

"Of course!" Momoko answered. she went around the store grabbing almost one of everything. As for Brick he just grabbed a lollipop. They went to the register and Brick paid. They walked around for a while and saw Kaoru and Butch at the skate shop. They were checking out boards.

"Hey there's Kaoru and Butch." Brick said as he pointed to them.

"Hey Kaoru!" Momoko said waving to her. Kaoru looked out of the shop and saw Momoko with Brick. She waved back and went back to looking at a board. Butch said something to Kaoru which she nodded at and ran up to Momoko.

"Momoko, I need your help." Brick wasn't really paying attention, but he heard something about Kaoru's Christmas present.

"Thanks!" Butch said as he walked back to the skate shop.

"What was that about?" He asked as they continued walking.

"Butch needed some help on Kaoru's Christmas present."

"Oh."

"Hey Momoko, I forgot to get something, you go ahead I'll meet you at the arcade."

"Ok." She replied. Brick ran back to the candy shop and looked around the shop.

"Can I help you?" The employee said.

"Yes, you wouldn't by any chance have a huge bucket I can use to hold my candy do you?

"Actually we do." She reached under the counter and grabbed a bucket and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you!" Brick said as he took the bucket filling it up with various candies and went back to the counter. He placed it on the counter while the employee rang it up.

"$100."

Brick took out a hundred dollar bill and gave it to the cashier. 'B_y this rate I'm gonna go broke Momoko.'_ He thought.

"Thank you." He said as he placed the cover over it and exited the store. He headed to the arcade, but didn't see Momoko there. about a minute of waiting she showed up.

**Greens:**

"Aw man! they got new boards in." Butch said as he walked into the skate shop. Kaoru was excited too. She could possibly get a new board for Christmas.  
She looked over at Butch who was eying this one particular board in a glass case. It had a black background with green neon flames on an old school deck with white wall wheels and black grip tape.

"I can see you drooling over it you know." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"I am not drooling over it!" He said irritated. Kaoru gestured to the corner of her mouth. He then wiped his mouth.

"So what? That thing is probably the best there is."

"It is." The skate shop employee said. They both looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Butch asked.

"It was autographed by Rob Dyrdek."** (A/N: If you don't know who Rob Dyrdek is, look him up, he's awesome. He's my second favorite skater behind Tony Hawk.)**

"Whoa... are you serious?" They both said. The guy shook his head.

"Yep, at a charity event."

"Dude he's my favorite skater! My idol!" Butch said.

"I like Tony Hawk, but Drydek's a close second." Kaoru said staring at the board.

"Ok, now I REALLY want this board." Butch said with his face pressed up against the glass.

"As long as you have 225 dollars, but I like your guy's attitude, so 200."

"That's awesome, thanks! Only 200?" Butch checked his wallet, he had the 200 dollars, but it was for Christmas presents, especially Kaoru's present.

"Uhh that's a little tight for me."

"Sorry dude, can't lower it anymore." Kaoru saw how Butch looked when he said it was too much for him.

"It's alright Butch. You can get it tomorrow." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah sure. I guess you're right." Then they heard someone say Kaoru's name.

"Hey Kaoru!" They turned around and saw Momoko with Brick.

"I'll be right back." Butch said. She nodded, and she saw him run out of the shop and then she went back to looking at new decks.

"Momoko I need your help." Was all he said out loud.

"I need help with Kaoru's Christmas present."

"Just get her what you want, you guys are pretty much the same."

"No we're not."Butch defended.

"what do you both love to do besides kick monster butt, and video games."_  
_

"Sports."_  
_

"Specifically?"

"Soccer, and skateboarding."

"Exactly."_  
_

"Thanks!" He said as he ran back to the skate shop. As he came though the door Kaoru asked him what that was about and all he said was

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru seemed curious, but just ignored it for now. She checked her phone for the time.

"Hey Butch we should head to the arcade right about now." She said while looking over her shoulder only to find him staring at the autographed board.

"Huh?... Oh yeah, sure." They walked out, but about halfway to the arcade Butch stopped in his tracks.

"What's up?" She asked stopping also.

"I forgot to get a Christmas present. Go on without me, I'll catch up."

"Ok." Butch didn't really forget Kaoru's present he just wanted her not to be close to the shop when he bought the skateboard. He walked back and entered the store once again.

"What board would she like? Oh come on Butch you don't have much time." He muttered. He also didn't want Kaoru waiting for him, then she'll get even more suspicious than she already is. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw the perfect skateboard. It was a Tony Hawk 360 series skateboard. The wheels were completely white though. Butch grabbed the board, went over to the wheels and picked out wheels that were green with black skulls. He brought them both to the register and waited for the guy to ring it up.

"$86." He said. Butch took out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the employee, and grabbed the board and wheels then his change and rushed to the arcade. He was almost there and saw Kaoru already playing games. He made his way to the basketball hoops where tickets were pouring out of the machine with a Kaoru standing next to it holding a confident smirk.

"Already winning tickets I see."

"Yep." She said as she put it another token and started shooting. Butch grabbed a token from her stash and went to the machine next to hers, and started playing.

**Radical Smackdown:**

Matt was checking out some snapbacks, because he felt that he needed another one to add to his collection of like 20 of them. He saw a Dry Bones, a Batman, a pikachu, a spiderman, and a sonic hat. The sonic hat had 3D ears that stood up. But what really caught his eye is an Adventure Time hat. I was white with Finn's face on it and had bear ears that stood up. Adventure Time was Matt's favorite show. He got it and paid for it and walked to Hot Topic to meet up with Zack, and Alice.

Zack was holding a bottle of red hair dye and was checking out shirts with Alice.

"Why are you buying more hair dye?" Alice asked.

"Cause I need more for my mohawk." Zach said spiking his hair up.

"Please. It's barley a mohawk it's a fauxhawk."

"Whatever."

"If you're just gonna dye it red temporarily every time then just dye it permanently."

"No way! I'm perfectly fine with dying it every month."

"Have it your way." After a few minutes, Matt came into Hot Topic wearing his new hat.

"Hey Zach, Alice." He said with a smile.

"Hey. Nice hat." Zach said pointing to it.

"Thanks. So you guys almost done?"

"Nope." Alice said trying a pair of aviator sunglasses, then putting them back.

"Well I am." Zach said holding up a bottle of hair dye, and a My Chemical Romance shirt.

"Pick something out." He said.

"Ok." She went to the back of the store and came back with a Green Day shirt.

"Nice choice."

"Thanks." She said as he paid. they all walked to the Music store where Trevor was trying out some guitars while Bella is on the other side of the store trying basses.

"Hey guys." Trevor and Bella looked up, put the instruments away, and walked towards their friends.

"Hey." Bella said.

"We gotta get going. We had to be at the arcade 10 mins ago." Alice said. They all left to the arcade where it was completely empty, or so they thought. Towards the back of the arcade were the Puffs and Ruffs already playing games. Boomer and Miyako were playing Dance Dance Revolution, Brick and Momoko playing Skeeball, and Butch and Kaoru on the Air hockey table. The group just went to separate machines while the puffs and ruffs said hi but were paying attention to each of their games. Zach, Trevor, and Matt went to the racecar games, while Bella and Alice went to play basketball. They played for hours, fortunately the Arcade wasn't busy today so they had it all to themselves. At the end of the day They earned about 3,000 tickets all together. They split it up between 5 people. Brick and Momoko, Boomer and Miyako, Butch and Kaoru, Matt, Alice, and Zach, finally Trevor and Bella said they would share, so each pair got 600 tickets to spend. When coming out of the arcade all of them were laughing and Butch had a ridiculous green top hat on with green Visor glasses and a whistle. Kaoru had a new soccer ball under her arm. Brick had the same top hat only it was red with red visor glasses and cotton candy. Momoko had cotton candy and a small stuffed dog in her arms. Boomer had a blue hat with a propeller on the top, and blue Visor glasses and a small stuffed blue bear. Miyako was hugging her new giant stuffed bunny and was wearing a plastic light blue ring. Zach had a plastic black watch on. Alice had picked out a blue, red, and yellow neon clock. Matt had picked a mini foosball table. Trevor had gotten a plastic yellow watch and was playing with a glow-in-the-dark yo yo. Bella chose a multicolored stripped tiger.

"That was the best day ever!" Bella said. Everyone agreed. Everyone went their separate ways except the ruffs, the 3 of them made their way to the lab. They all crashed on the couch.

"Did you guys pick up your christmas presents?" Brick asked. As a reply Boomer held up the necklace box, and Butch help up a skateboard.

"Cool, hey Boom do me a favor? Go to the hall closet and take out the wrapping paper." He asked. Boomer reluctantly got up and opened the closet door taking out a giant roll of wrapping paper. The wrapping paper had a blue background and white snowflakes on it.

"Here." he said as he handed Brick the paper.

"Thanks." Brick cut a long rectangle and wrapped the tin bucket. He was done within 2 minutes. He placed a pink bow on the top for decoration, he also signed the top of the container next to the bow. Butch wanted to replace the wheels on the skateboard before he wrapped it so he did just that. **Ruff**ly a minute later the skateboard had green skeleton wheels (A/N: I'm so bad at puns). After he started to wrap his present too. It wasn't the nicest job but it was decent enough. Butch added a Green bow and signed the bottom of the board. Boomer had the easiest gift to wrap, so he was done pretty quickly, but he wanted to makes sure it was nicely wrapped too. He also added a bow, and signed it, except the bow was light blue. When the boys were satisfied with their wrapping they all went to bed to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey people! Sorry it's late...again, but I've had a busy weekend. I tutored my friend in math, went to a birthday party, and played video games...ok the last one isn't important but it was fun. Hope you guys are still stickin' around. Later bros!  
**


	6. Sorry

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated for more than a month and a half. I feel really bad but the imagination well has gone dry for 2 months. Longest writers block I've ever had, but on the upside I've brought my B in civics and English to an A-. The downside? I have a C in science, I don't know how, I don't know why, I just do, and a B in math. The writing state test is also next week so no updates then, for sure, but when I finally get an idea I'll update the story ASAP.**

**So sorry bros.**


End file.
